Optical discs such CDs, VCDs and DVDs are currently the preferred medium for storing media for distribution to consumers. Numerous storage containers have been developed to hold these discs during shipping, display for sale, and subsequent home storage. Most existing storage containers are designed to hold only a single disc. Other storage containers are designed to hold multiple discs, however, these designs are generally a compromise between size and the number of discs. This is especially true for storage containers designed to hold more than two discs which require containers with significantly larger dimensions than the single disc storage containers.
In recent years a need has arisen to package multiple discs, more than one or two, in a single storage container. Various companies are now selling and packaging media products recorded on multiple CDs, VCDs and DVDs, and many products contain up to six or more discs. Some examples of multiple disc media products are musical “box sets” from particular artists or bands or unabridged audio books. Another example is computer software where new complex programs and computer games contain large amounts of data that require multiple discs for storage. A further example of such a product is a group of related movies such as sequels and prequels, or movies by a certain director or actor, or movies containing special features and bonus materials that require multiple DVDs. Also popular are TV series that are recorded on multiple DVDs due to their lengths.
With many new media products that require packaging of multiple media storage discs, there is a desire from manufacturers for a disc storage container that can hold multiple discs in a relatively compact space. In particular, many manufacturers desire that the thickness, length and width of a multiple disc storage container be substantially equal to the dimensions of a single disc storage container such as the thickness, length and width of the (industry standard) popular DVD storage container. Manufacturers also desire a container that may be easily configured to hold even or odd numbers of discs while providing space to store booklets in the storage container. Furthermore, there is also a desire to provide a storage container where it is possible to view the printed surfaces of all the individual discs without removing them from the trays of the storage container.
Most current solution is to increase the length or thickness of the conventional disc container to accommodate the additional disc or discs. This has proven unacceptable to both industry and the consumer. Any change in the storage container size would require that manufacturers warehouse multiple storage container sizes. Moreover, larger storage containers take up considerably more retail shelf space and accordingly reduce the available shelf inventory in retail stores. Consumers, like retailers, find that the larger size disc storage containers take up more space and are more difficult to store. As a result, there has been a growing consensus that there is a need for an improved multiple disc storage container that is based upon the dimensions of the conventional DVD storage containers in use today.